Gossip Box
[ LOADING... ] WELCOME'' '' User: Anonymous PLEASE ENTER 3 CODE WORDS INTO THE GIVEN SLOTS TO ACTIVATE PPDC Incognito Database: Gossip_Box 1. CHAD 2. WEEDWACKER 3. ZULU _______________________________________________________________________________________ [ LOADING... ] BEFORE PROCEEDING YOU ARE REQUIRED TO READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE BY User: V.Tunari Well hello there! Got any inter-dome gossip, life hacks, love affairs, personal concerns and whatnot? Feel free to share all that goodness with yer homies here. And plz do us all a favor by not getting busted by the marshals, eh? I've got nothing else for ya. Coyote-1 out. PRESS Enter TO CONTINUE _______________________________________________________________________________________ [ LOADING... ] WELCOME User: T.Choi TO PPDC Incognito Database: Gossip_Box PLEASE SELECT YOUR DESIRED FILE _______________________________________________________________________________________ [ LOADING... ] | 'INTER-SHATTERDOME CHAT '| Date: '''9/12/2019 '''Topic: '''Chairforce vs Undisciplined Cowboys '''Participants: ''O.McGillis, D.Shughart, Z.Amarok, Y.Becket, G.Tunari, V.Tunari'' Notes: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - D.Shughart: '''Anyone here got some dirt on that Japanese girl who always seems to be tagging along with Pentecost? Bruce and Trev told me to shut up when I asked. '''Z.Amarok: '''Gotta be more specific, man. '''O.McGillis: '''Yeah, so Pentecost was in LA the other day, and he brought along this girl who kept calling him "sensei" for some reason. '''D.Shughart: '''We figured y'all in the Icebox might know, being so close to him and all. '''Z.Amarok: '''What she look like? '''O.McGillis: '''Petite, short black hair with blue streaks. '''Z.Amarok: '''I've no clue, and neither does Flint. ''@Y.Becket @R.Becket ''you guys have any clue? '''Y.Becket: Nani? Dunno what y'all are talking about. G.Tunari: ''@D.Shughart @O.McGillis'' heard you undisciplined cowboys did a ton of black-ops shit back in Delta. V.Tunari: '''How 'bout sneaking into Stacks' quarters and finding out? '''G.Tunari: '''Or snatching him up and beating an answer out of him? Isn't that your specialty? '''Z.Amarok: '''lmao '''O.McGillis: '''Come to think of it guys, Vic'n Gunnar technically should know. '''G.Tunari: We don't tho D.Shughart: '''Wasn't Pentecost in the RAF? '''V.Tunari: '''Yeah, so what? '''D.Shughart: Surely, as a fellow member of the esteemed chairforce, you guys could provide some insight? O.McGillis: '''Yep, all those hours spent lounging inside a toasty, air-conditioned cockpit at 50,000 feet would have formed some kind of bond... '''D.Shughart: ...further strengthened during mandatory nap times. G.Tunari: Say chairforce one more time, and imma fucking shoot your Army asses. I dare ya, I double dare ya motherfucker. O.McGillis: 'Oh, but have you ever laid your tender, unblemished hands on a gun? I think not, ''Gunnar. '''G.Tunari: You sonofab- @V.Tunari ''FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP LAUGHING '''Y.Becket:' You Air Force and Army boys never get along, do you? _______________________________________________________________________________________ [ LOADING... ] | 'ANNOUNCEMENT '| Date: '''1/1/2020 '''Topic: '''Sexiest Jaeger Poll '''Participants: ''@all'' Notes: Much profanity expected in discussion forum. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Folks, we’ve all come a bloody long way. We, as fellow Rangers, fully understand the toll 5 years of battling those fugly beasties has had on your addled brains and malleted bodies. Therefore, in honor of y’all jockeys busting your asses day in and day out for the sake of humanity, we present to you the results for TIME Magazine’s “Sexiest Jaeger” poll. Here’s to a happy New Year, and endless misery for those shitstains crawling on the Wall of Death. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - R.Becket: '''Man, people these days sure have good taste! '''Y.Becket: Absolutely. C.Lightcap: No baby Becket, they do NOT have taste for SHIT. B.Gage: '''lol, ole' clanker's dead last. Ain't no surprise. '''S.D'Onfrio: '''Gage, I'm gonna rip your fucking lungs out the next time we meet. '''C.Lightcap: '''Please do. '''B.Gage: '''halp '''A.Morais: Isn't Lucky last? Btw sorry Hercules.. T.Gage: 'Naw, Herc's ride is Striker. Lucky doesn't even count. '''H.Hansen: '''That's the benefit of experience, mates. Ya get to choose how them folks see ya. '''H.Wei: '''Boo, Thundercloud >>>>>>>>>>> 2 lil toothpicks '''T.Kaneyama: k'atana+napalm>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> lil gay buzzsaws. '''J.Wei: Echo Saber looks like a goddam brick. N.Bjornsson: '''Typhoon can't even handle a real typhoon. '''S.Lanphier: big oof J.Griffin: '''Baby Eureka's 11 motherfucking places ahead of us? Fuck my life. '''C.Hansen: Says the wanker stuck inside that ugly old rustbucket... H.Hansen: Language, Chuck. D.Shughart: Cherno Alpha in 20th place? Didn't see that coming. B.Gage: I'd be more concerned about Mammoth "least popular mark 4" Apostle if I were you bruh. O.McGillis: Remember the time when we jumped into the middle of that Mali shithole to save your sorry ass? Dunno about D, but I'm starting to regret it. B.Gage: '''Sorry dad '''I.Flint: '''Jesus, why are people so obsessed with this? '''L.H.Shen: They are like infants, especially the younger ones. B.Gage: '''Oh look, here comes the cave troll squad. '''Z.Amarok: Wait, did he just call Chrome and Horizon cave trolls?? H.Hansen: Blimey, he really did. I.Flint: 'Motion to ban Gage? '''Z.Amarok: '''Seconded '''C.Lightcap: '''Seconded! '''S.D'Onfrio: '''Seconded '''D.Shughart: '''Seconded. '''H.Hansen: '''Second. '''T.Gage: '''Plz do '''B.Gage: '''Trev, you sack of sh- *''User: B.Gage has been removed from this chat '''T.Gage: '''hehe '''T.Gage: '''that'll teach him a lesson '''H.Hansen: '''While we're at it... '''T.Gage: wha- *''User: T.Gage has been removed from this chat'' C.Lightcap: 'Good riddance. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '[ LOADING... ] | INTER-SHATTERDOME CHAT | Date: ''' '''Topic: Participants: ''' '''Notes: Category:Fan fiction